


Light in Shadows

by gnomeicecream



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeicecream/pseuds/gnomeicecream
Summary: A small moment in time where Solas contemplates his lover





	Light in Shadows

The air inside the mountain is cool, the chill from the stone pushing back against reflected and distant sunlight. There is a hollowness to Dirthamen’s private libraries that cause even the slight sounds- rustling cloth or gentle footsteps or the passing of the breeze-to expand and ultimately fail to fill it. Solas takes a moment between the turning of a page to appreciate the silence now and the one with whom he is sharing it. The light of two lamps throw his lovers face into delightful chiarascuro, deep shadows and strong highlights that are very like the man himself. Those who seek to know the ‘real’ Dirthamen might say it is the Master of Secrets who only shows what he wants you you to see, or that it is the studious, kinder reflection of Falon’Din. But it is one face, one man, caught and refracted in the light among the shadows.

‘Just like a spirit’ He muses to himself.


End file.
